Trinette Nurmi
Trinette Nurmi - (potocznie zwana Trina) Córka pary trolli, wychowała się i urodziła na farmie w Finlandii, gdzie nie miała dostępu do jakichś luksusów, więc można rzec, że przeżyła szkołę życia. Upiorka jest cichą i wycofaną osobą, raczej nie łatwo ujrzeć ją na korytarzu, chociaż ewidentnie wyróżnia się z tłumu nie tylko wycofaniem społecznym, ale także zdecydowanie wyglądem, w sobie tylko znany sposób potrafi maskować się wśród innych niczym kameleon. Kiedy przychodzi na lekcje, siada w ostatniej ławce tuż przy koszu na śmieci, w sumie sama nie wie do końca dlaczego, po prostu czuje się bezpieczna będąc jak najdalej rówieśników. Upiorka uwielbia zwierzęta, ma z nimi silną więź emocjonalną i potrafi zdobyć zaufanie każdego pupilka, dziewczyna twierdzi, że rozumie mowę zwierząt, ale inni po prostu mają ją za tak niedostosowaną, że aż zdziczałą, nie wiadomo czy to prawda. Oprócz zwierząt, dziewczynę pasjonuje styl boho oraz natura, marzy o obejrzeniu na żywo zachodu i wschodu słońca, jednak to jest niemożliwe, gdyż po rodzicach odziedziczyła niechcianą "zdolność" zmiany w kamień przy promieniach słonecznych. Osobowość Trinette to niezwykle nieśmiała upiorka, unika tłumu i innych osób. Właściwie nikt nie wie czemu, upiorka najlepiej czuje się w towarzystwie zwierząt oraz roślin. Często nie może się dogadać z osobami starszymi od siebie, toteż nie ma zbyt wielu znajomych w tej grupie wiekowej. Trina preferuje spokojne osoby, cieszy się każdą chwilą i stara się niczego nie marnować. Upiorka jest dość podatna na wpływ innych, ale dzięki jej olbrzymiej moralności wie, kiedy coś jest robione niesłusznie. Jest bardzo emocjonalna i ma ogromne i złote serce, chętnie dzieli się z innymi swoimi przeżyciami, przyjaciół ma naprawdę niewielu, w większości zwierzęta. To właśnie im najczęściej się zwierza z bolączek, gdyż często w towarzystwie potworów po prostu odbiera jej mowę. Wygląd Trinette to dość niziutka dziewczyna o beżowej cerze. Jest trochę bardziej pulchna na twarzy niż inne potwory, posiada naturalnie różowe, kręcone włosy, jej brwi mają brązowy odcień. Oczy dziewczyna ma kilku kolorowe, ale najbardziej da się dostrzec odcień mięty. Dziewczyna posiada także pulchny nosek oraz odstające uszy, przy których nosi kwiaty. Warto zwrócić uwagę na jej rzęsy, sprawiają wrażenie posklejanych. Relacje 'Rodzina' Trina ma dobre relacje z rodzicami, choć rzadko ich widuje. Głównie przez koczowniczy tryb życia jej bliskich, dzięki temu miała okazję zobaczyć już dosyć spory kawał świata w tym Norwegię, Finlandię, Rosję oraz Alaskę. Rodzina upiorki ma przeciętny status materialny, żyją głównie z produkcji żywności, pamiątek i agroturystyki. Upiorka jest jedenaczką. 'Dalsza rodzina' Dziewczyna z całą pewnością posiada krewnych, kuzynów, kuzynki... lecz nie jest do końca świadoma, gdzie obecnie się znajdują, co kilka miesięcy zmieniają swoje położenie. 'Przyjaciele' Dziewczyna przyjaźnii się z Lavender Marigold oraz Dianą Eclipse i Serena Aguado. 'Znajomi' Trollica, dosyć dobre stosunki utrzymuje z Heather Sharmą, Mei Lin Lang, Lucas'em Cry oraz B. E. Gévaudan i Tahirą Jamil. 'Wrogowie' Dziewczyna z wzajemnością, nie przepada za głośną i żądną uwagi Min. 'Miłość' Upiorka nie jest kochliwa i trudno zdobyć jej serce, gdyż do innych osób (a zwłaszcza chłopców) jest zdystansowana. Jednakże,w Straszyceum zauroczyła się w Jack'u Rabbit, aczkolwiek bez wzajemności. 'Zwierzak' Zwierzakiem Triny jest mały biały królik imieniem Hope (ang. nadzieja), królik posiada temperament choleryka, jest bardzo zazdrosny o swoją panią i denerwuje się, kiedy ona zajmuje się innymi zwierzakami. Upiorka królika dostała w dniu swoich dwunastych urodzin, mieszka z nią w dormitorium. 'Historie relacji' Z Lavender Marigold Relacja tych dwóch upiorek zaczęła się w szkole, podczas lekcji. Na lekcję biologii została zaproszona studentka botaniki, która miała uczniom opowiadać o kwiatach oraz ich właściwościach, większość studentów nudziły monologi przyszłej nauczycielki, no, prawie wszyatkich. Trinette siedziała grzecznie w ławce i z uważnym zainteresowaniem nadstawiała swoich i tak juz pokaźnych uszu, by spijać słowa kobiety. Nie chciała uronić ani słowa, w pewnej chwili do Triny dołączyła Lavi, która również interesowała się wykładem, a chrapanie innych uczniów czy też ich durne wybryki, mocno dawały się nimfie we znaki. Dosiadła się więc do trollicy, gdyż zauważyła że również interesuje ją temat wykładu. Po wykładzie, który obie upiorki uważnie wysłuchały, zaczęły przyjaźnie ze sobą rozmawiać i jak się okazało, wiele je łączy. Zaprzyjaźniły się. Z Hwan Min Obie panie, po raz pierwszy (i z własnej woli ostatni) spotkały się w bibliotece. Min, miała szukać materiałów by ukończyć zadanie na Ekonomię, co niesamowicie ją nudziło (oraz męczyło) zaś Trinette cichutko schowana między regałami, przeglądała jakieś książki romansidłowe. Koreanka, już prawie przysypiała przeglądając sterty papierzysk o obligacjach, stopach procentowych i wszystkim tym, co absolutnie jej nie interesowało, az zauważyła...uszy Trollicy. Duszyca pomyślała, że to dobry pretekst by odpocząć od nauki, nowa znajomość. Zakradła zię od tyłu do Triny, po czym głośno się przywitała. Różowowłosa krzyknęła ze strachu, po czym uderzyła ciałem o regał tak, że wszystkie książki upadły na ziemię. Min, stała jedynie i patrzyła na obolałą Trolicę, wtedy to dotarł do upiorek surowy głos nauczycielki. Obie, wylądowały nie dość że w szkolnej kozie, to zostały pociągnięte do tego, by pokryć koszty tomów oraz regału. Niezadowolone, od tamtej pory unikają się jak mogą. Zainteresowania 'Ogrodnictwo ' Upiorkę bardzo interesuje florystyka oraz natura. 'Zoologia' Z racji tego, że kocha zwierzęta, interesuje się zoologią. 'Sztuka' Trina lubi sztukę, lecz nie malarstwo czy śpiewanie. Interesuje ją sztuka układania roślin. 'Geografia' Upiorka kocha uczyć się o innych krajach i kontynentach. Zdolności *'Zamiana w kamień' - kiedy upiorka znajdzie się w niebezpiecznej sytuacji, potrafi zmienić się w kamień, co umożliwia jej schronienie przed atakującym. *'Instynkty' - Trinę cechuje kilka instynktów, potrafi wyczuć, kiedy coś spadnie lub kiedy będzie padać czy wzejdzie słońce. Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Po tym, że nosi kwiaty przy uszach. *Mało mówi. *Po dużych i szklistych gałkach ocznych oraz po tym, że światło w nich odbite przypomina elipse. *Często chowa się za innych. Osiągnięcia Wystąpienia *Brak Drop Dead Diary *'Ksywka:' Trina, zaś jej kochany kuzyn nazywa ją Trollina, ona sama uwielbia, gdy ktoś nazywa ją pseudonimem internetowym czyli mówi do niej per Saffron *'Ulubiony przedmiot: '''Zajęcia ogrodnicze *'A najmniej: W-F *'Nie rusza się bez: '''torebeczki w stylu hippie *'Ulubione powiedzonka: "Najlepszym co mnie spotyka jest cisza." *'Sekrety jej pokoju:' Z uwagi na dużą roślinność przypomina istną dżunglę. *'Ciekawostka: ' Upiorka boi się smażyć na patelni, a dokładniej boi się rozgrzanego tłuszczu. Ciekawostki *Pomysł na postać adoptowany od Amity.Gala. *Nazwisko dziewczyny pochodzi z j. Fińskiego i oznacza "Łąka". *Urodziny obchodzi 4 Kwietnia. *Osobowość i trochę wygląd jest inspirowany postacią Fluttershy z serii "My little pony przyjaźń to magia". *Jej drugie, trzecie i czwarte imię również są zaczerpnięte od kucyków z serialu MLP PtM (Saffron Masali, Lyry Heartstrings i Countess Coloratury) *Drugie imię dziewczyny (Saffron) tłumaczy się z j. Angielskiego jako "szafran" a czwarte (Coloratura) nawiązuje do Koloratury, która jest w analizie dzieła muzycznego, określeniem fragmentu kompozycji wokalnej (np. arii lub pieśni), złożonego z przebiegów gamowych, pasaży i innych ozdobników, wymagających od wykonawcy biegłości i sprawnego dysponowania skalą głosu. *Nie maluje się. *Jej skóra jest bardzo podatna na wysokie temperatury, już przebywanie przy piecu powoduje u niej reakcje alergiczne. *Pierwszą pasją dziewczyny było pisanie, jednak cóż...zdecydowanie nie grzeszy do tego talentem. *Upiorka ma silną awersję do arbuzów i kiwi oraz bakłażanów. *Różowy to naturalny kolor jej włosów. *Kiedyś zbierała na operację plastyczną nosa i uszu, jednak z czasem (i dzięki babci) zrozumiała, że jest wspaniała taka jaka jest i powinna się cieszyć ze swoich niedoskonałości. *Początkowy cytat został zaczerpnięty od piosenki, a dokładniej z jej fragmentu "Oprócz błękitnego nieba, nic mi dzisiaj nie potrzeba" Miejsce pochodzenia Finlandia, Republika Finlandii (fiń. Suomi, Suomen tasavalta)thumb|left|162px – państwo w Europie Północnej,powstałe po odłączeniu od Rosji w 1917. Członek Unii Europejskiej. Graniczy od zachodu ze Szwecją, od północy z Norwegią i od wschodu z Rosją. Od zachodu ma ponadto dostęp do Morza Bałtyckiego.Finlandia powstała w 1917, po upadku władzy carskiej, wcześniej była pod obcym – szwedzkim panowaniem (od średniowiecza), a następnie ponad 100 lat pod panowaniem rosyjskim. Klasyczny potwór Troll – przypominający wyglądem człowieka stwór ze skandynawskich wierzeń ludowych, wywodzący się z mitologii nordyckiej. thumb|left|166px Po raz pierwszy na kartach książek trolle pojawiły się w Eddzie Snorri Sturlusona około 1220 roku. Wierzono, że trolle różniły się między sobą zarówno wyglądem, jak i charakterem. Najczęściej miały to być stworzenia bardzo stare, brzydkie, złośliwe i mało inteligentne. Trolle mieszkały w trudno dostępnych dla człowieka miejscach: lasach, górach i jaskiniach, niektóre żyły też w morzu. Wyrządzały szkody ludziom i zwierzętom. Zajmowały się też wydobyciem i gromadzeniem srebra, złota oraz kosztowności. Były bardzo chciwe i skąpe. Nie znosiły światła słonecznego, dlatego pojawiały się wyłącznie w nocy. Troll, który na czas nie schował się przed promieniami słońca, zamieniał się w kamień. Żeńskim odpowiednikiem trolla była huldra. Galeria Trinette ID.jpeg Trinette portret.jpeg San-Hee i Trina.jpeg|z San-Hee TrinaJayAllySanHeeBlairIPoppy.jpeg Trina2.jpeg Trina1.jpeg Trina i Quartie.jpeg|z Quartie Von Lubricant Ima Quartie i Trinette.jpeg Ima & Trina by Rochi.jpg|z Imą Trinette portret szkic.jpg SzkicTrinetteNaFestynie.jpeg|Inspirowane jakąś fotografią z YTuba W różnych seriach Trina ze zwierzakami w stroju z PD.jpeg|Picture Day Trinette FdoS.jpeg|First day of school Trinette Electrifield.jpeg|Electrifield Trinette AMHI.jpeg|A Musically Horryfing Inspiration TrinaWJakiejśSerii.jpeg|New scaremester Trinette RFC.jpg|Ready for Coachella! Trinette PD portret.jpg Galeria od innych Trinaaaa.png|Trina w simsach od Listka Trinaaasd.png|Portret , również od Listka Trinette Skullette.png|Skullette od PixieGiggler Trincia.png|By Turquoisekitty Słonecznik.png|Mały śmieszek od Liścia Trinette by Liść.jpeg|Trina od Liścia Meta timeline *'Grudzień 2016 '- Rochi mouscedes adoptuje "pomysł" na postać wcześniej zwana Tina *'Styczeń 2016' - "Wnioski" Rochi mouscedes o zastrzeżenie znaków dla Trinette pojawia się art i Bio. Rochi zastrzega grafikę związaną z Trinette oraz tekst (nie licząc opisów klasycznego potwora i miejsca pochodzenia). *'23 Styczeń 2016' - Trina zostaje opublikowana Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Trolle Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Finlandia Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija